Drake Merwin
On the back of 'Lies' it is Drake Merwin and not Caine. Michael Grant has recieved this question many times before and has responded accordingly. Also, on the front of 'Plague' that is also Drake. Little is known about Drake's life before the FAYZ, we do know that he was sent to Coates Academy because he shot a boy in his neighboorhood named Holden, Holden liked to go over to Drake's house and "annoy him", supposedly, but most likely Holden was just trying to talk with Drake. Drake had shot him in the thigh, he had nearly died, Drake called it an accident. It is known that Drake's father was the Town Sherrif, In Chapter 23, Drake flashes back to when his father is teaching him how to shoot a gun. In one chapter, Drake took down Orc using a baseball bat and jabbing it into specific points in Orc's body, his kidneys, sides etc. He could have learned this technique from his father, showing skill in fighting. Drake used to undergo therapy sessions with Coates Academy's therapist who asked if Drake still dreamt of hurting animals, Drake responded with "No Doc, I dream of hurting you" Showing a sadistic and psychopathic demeanour. ''Drake Merwin's appearance'' Drake is described as being very strong but he is very weak in some places, he has sandy coloured hair that is shaggy, with cold, grey eyes. His smile is often refered to as shark like - "too little humour, too many teeth", and he is depicted to be good-looking. When he gains his whip, it is five to ten feet long and is the color of dried blood. It is seen constantly moving.the normal resting place of said whip hand is around drake's waist.The appearence of drake changes when brittany takes over. 'Relationships ' Caine - Drake is considered Caine's number one henchman because of his disturbed personality and deadly whip. Although it has been hinted that Drake wants to fight Caine for power. Caine 'killed' Drake in Hunger because he tried to kill Diana.A deep hatred builds between the 2 when (spoiler alert!) Drake comes back to life in lies and drakes sole duty is to kill anyone who stands in his way. Diana - Drake and Diana hate each other, they often butt heads, Caine becomes frustrated when the two fight. Drake has called Diana a 'witch' on multiple ocassions, while Diana taunts Drake by calling him a 'sadist'. Drake tries to kill Diana in Hunger. Diana was the one who saw off Drake's arm after it was burned by Sam.the hatred between the 2 increases in fear when drake spares no expense of torture towards even (spoiler alert!) when she has a baby. His hatred seems to have begun when Diana took his psyche file and put a smiley face besides the word sadist on his file. 'Sam -' Drake and Sam hate each other, in Hunger, Drake nearly kills Sam by whipping him. Sam has suffered post tramatic stress because of the attack and has scars to show.the 2 have fought in every book.Sam could kill him yet Sam couldn't kill brittany because she was innocent. 'Astrid '- In Gone, Drake was ordered to hold Astrid and Little Pete and sam hostage. Astrid asked Drake if it bothered him that Diana treats him like a wild animal that she keeps on a leash, Drake asked if it bothered Astrid that she had to lug Little Pete around, the two then fight about the word "retard", Drake says he likes the word and wants to hear Astrid say it. He has to slap her two times in order to make her say it, after the second slap he says that she can say it while her face is still pretty or after he smashes it in. After she says 'retard', Drake drags her over to Little Pete and presses her face againest Little Petes ear, before she can say "My brother is a retard", Pete poofs them back to their house. Drake goes looking for Astrid at her house, after searching the entire building, he sets it on fire. Astrid had been hiding in the Clifftop Resort, but Drake had tracked her down. Upon seeing him, she runs and a chase through the hotel begins. She managed to hide underneath a balcony along with Little Pete, but Drake had found them. He laughed, aimed but was then knocked down by Sam. When being plastered, Astrid called Drake a pyscopath, he taunted her by saying "Wow. Such a big word. I guess that's why they call you Astrid the fucking Genius, huh? You know what else is a good word? Retard." Drake mentioned she had a pretty face when he was threating her, he also could find her because of her blonde hair.Astrid often dreams about killing Drake even though he is (Spoiler alert!) unkillable,over several books she has been flayed by drake but she has never gotten any payback. He is also shown to have an almost strange obsession with Astrid, kidnapping her and whipping her at one point. Little Pete: In the series Drake has never fully been around Pete (especially since Pete never leaves Astrid's side), but Drake has made Astrid call her brother a retard so he wouldn't kill Sam. Astrid did it very hesitantly, and is still feeling terrible about doing it. So really, Drake just calls Little Pete a retard even though he's autistic. GONE Drake makes his first appearance in Chapter Fourteen, when he and the other Coates kids attend a meeting that Caine had set up in Perdido Beach's chruch. He was first seen on Caine's left side, grinning a shark like smile, he orders Orc and his people to line up to take orders. Drake is seen at the Fire House, he commands that nobody moves, when Orc attacks Edilio Drake smashed his elbow into Orcs face. He then calmly says "What part of 'nobody move' didn't you understand?". Orc proceeds to attack Drake but he jabs a baseball bat into Orc's ribs,kidneys and then to the side of his head. This makes Orc helpless. Drake then asks what was going on, Sam says he thinks Orc hit Bette. Drake doesn't seem to care and asks Chaz, another Coates kid, what Bette was doing wrong. Orc says he told her to stop, Drake says that Orc is deputy sheriff and Bette got what she deserved. He leaves the Fire House. In Chapter Twenty, Drake is telling Caine what happened to the twins, Anna and Emma. Drake laughs at Caine because his mother gave him up and kept Sam, Caine uses his power to slam Drake into a wall. While Sam, Astrid and Little Pete are grocery shopping, they are jumped. Drake is the one who took down Sam with a baseball bat. He says that he'll mess up Astrid if he causes any trouble and then snaps at Astrid to keep Little Pete quiet. While Sam is being interegated, Drake is threatening Astrid and trying to make her say 'retard', when Little Pete teleports he and Astrid, Drake is frantic and mad that he can't find them. He goes searching for Astrid, during this time we learn that Drake learned to shoot a gun from his Dad. After he finishes searching Astrids house, he sets it on fire and let's it burn down. Drake takes a lucky guess and finds Astrid at Clifftop, he chases both her and Little Pete, carrying a rifle and pistol. He manages to find Astrid and Pete underneath a balcony, but before he can shoot he is knocked down by Sam and becomes unconsious. The next time we see Drake, he is on his way to back to Coates with Caine, Diana, Panda and Computer Jack. He is holding a handgun and keeps switching the safety on and off. When entering the room where the plastered starving mutuants are being held, he doesn't acknowledge them and keeps walking. When Caine tells Drake to shoot Andrew, Drake laughs. In Chapter 32, Drake is helping tie Andrew up so he can't use his power to escape. Upon rewatching Andrews poof on video, Drake asks what the green blob was, he asks later why it had teeth. In Chapter 33, Drake is given an order to find Sam, but he's sleepy and pointed out it was the middle of the night so finding Sam would be close to impossible. While he, Panda, Louis and Chunk are sitting in the SUV, Chunk spots a flickering light. Drake snatches the binoculars and looks. When Chunk mentions 'the power' Drake attacks him and snaps that the gun he has is the power. When Chunk opts it's a four bar who is causing the light, Drake smacks him. He claims that he is sick of listening to Chunk and sick of the power, he mentions that he was able to take care of the freaks and he didn't have any powers, he didn't even have a gun. He says that Sam isn't the one they have to worry about, it's him. In Chapter 34, Computer Jack is used to stall Sam, Astrid, Lana, Edilio and Little Pete so that Drake could capture them. He rises from the seat of the SUV and points a gun at Astrid's head, while looking at Sam, he tells him not even to think about using his power. Astrid says that they won't leave unless they take the girl they found, Taylor, with them. Drake says that he has orders to keep her alive but if she and Pete disapper again, he'll kill Sam. When they enter the room full of Coates kids who were plastered because they demostrated powers, Astrids swears, Drake smirks and says nice language to use in front of her brother. Then there is a big battle where he is fighting Orc.